Sacred Realm
by Evilblood
Summary: For seven years I was in the Sacred Realm. I remember those years vividly; all of those days in the sun watching her. Just being there with her had made me forget what I was supposed to be doing. What I had to do for her time and time again...


**This is my first try at oneshot. I'm still working on Shadows moved by Light, but I needed a break! This just came to me and forced me to write it down! Please enjoy!**

* * *

For seven years I was in the Sacred Realm. I remember those years vividly; all of those days in the sun watching her. Just being there with her had made me forget what I was supposed to be doing. What I had to do for her time and time again.

I wanted for her to stay, but I was only a child. We grew, and for seven years we had each other. For seven years we did nothing but enjoy one another's company, and what was at first an innocent friendship grew. My feelings for her increased by tenfold, and I wanted nothing more than for her to be happy; just to be with her.

I didn't know if she returned my feelings and was afraid of her rejecting me I withdrew from her. She became aware and thought that I no longer wanted anything to do with her. I rejected the very though! I confessed my feelings for her; I confessed my love for her and my fear of her rejecting me for feeling this way.

She laughed at her own relief and called me a fool for thinking that she would ever reject me. She admitted that she was feeling the exact same thing. She had made me the happiest man in Hyrule! She clung onto me as we rejoiced our happiness throughout the Castle.

She left me that night with a kiss and I had fallen asleep with the warmth of a woman's touch still upon my lips.

When I awoke an old man was telling me that I had spent seven years in the Sacred Realm. The Pig of a man had taken away her country. He had driven her away. She was gone not to be found, and I remembered now. I was collecting the three stones for her. I had collected the last one for her when the Sheikah woman had driven her to safety.

The evil pig demanded to know where she went, but I wouldn't tell. I wanted to kill the man more than anything but he tossed me off as the child that I was. She left me the Ocarina, and I made my way to the Temple. I drew the sword of Legend and that had sent me to the Sacred Realm for seven years.

The old man had left me in the Temple shaken; she was gone. I had to save Hyrule; I had to save her, and most of all I had to kill him.

I felt a presence behind me and I drew my sword expecting it to be the evil piggish man, but it was only a young Sheikah man. He had the same look in his eye as she did, but his eyes were of the Sheikah. He spoke words of wisdom before he left. The way he spoke also reminded me of her.

I saved the sage of the earth, fire, water, shadow, and spirit. I had to place the sword of evil's bane back upon its pedestal, and I even searched for her but she was gone and the time was all too late. I returned to my adult form and completed the second part of spirit all the while the young Sheikah man was helping me, but I had a feeling that I knew who was behind that mask.

I had gone through those hardships, and I returned to the Temple and met the Sheikah man. He confronted me nervous and revealed the Triforce upon his hand, and was thus transformed into her.

She explained quickly that she was in the Sacred Realm as soon as I had taken out the sword of legend and was released after the old man Raru had brought us out.

A red crystal formed around her and the piggish man told me to present myself to him before he destroys her. I went without a doubt, but my blood was boiling and I easily defeated all of the enemies in my path.

I was face to face with the piggish man, and he mocked me because I had brought him the final piece of the Triforce for his taking. I ignored him and wanted to bring him down with my sword but he refused to face me like a man and flung his spell that once brought me down many years ago. I slashed my sword and it hit him right back.

He was defeated so easily and the Castle around us started to fall, she came to my side and started leading me out of the Castle opening the locked doors with her magic. I didn't let a single enemy get near her as she worked her magic. We made our way out of the Castle in time before it made its way into the ground.

The piggish man was gone and now was only a big pig; he knocked the master sword out of my hand and I was forced to face him without. She threw the sword to me and held him back with all of her might as I slew him with the last bit of my power.

I saw her standing in front of me. My Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. She was staring at me with tears in her eyes; she told me to give her the Ocarina of Time so she could send me back to the time where I belonged.

I agreed but not to regain the lost time from my old friends. I agreed to spare her from Ganondorf; I agreed so I could have another chance to love her for longer. She kissed me goodbye as I handed her the Ocarina, but I laughed at her and called her a fool. I told her it wasn't goodbye but I simply see her later. She smiled sadly, and played the beautiful notes of her lullaby that I played to her on many summer afternoons.

I woke back up a child again and made my way through the obstacles of the Castle. I approached her in the garden and she looked back at me; she wasted no time and through her arms around me.

I smiled at my Princess of Destiny. My Princess of Hyrule. My Princess Zelda. My love.

* * *

**So? How do you like it? I really want to know because it was my first try at a oneshot~ Pretty please Review!**


End file.
